Law
*hukuk danışmanı: counsel *hukuk sistemi:judicial system *Hukuk mahkemeleri kanunu: Code of Civil Justice Courts *hukuk bilgini:jurist *hukuk davası : (Kanun,Ticaret) litigation *hukuk kuralı: (Kanun) law *hukuk bilimi:(Kanun) legal science *hukuk danışmanı:(Kanun) solicitor *hukuk davası:(Kanun) cause *hukuk davası (Kanun) action *hukuk davası (Kanun) suit *hukuk davası civil law-suit *hukuk davası law case *hukuk davası legal action *hukuk davası (Kanun) law suit *hukuk dışı (Politika, Siyaset) unlawful *hukuk fakültesi (Kanun) faculty of advocates hukuk fakültesi *(Eğitim) the faculty of law *hukuk felsefesi (Kanun) law philosophy *hukuk felsefesi philosophy of right *hukuk firmaları law firms *hukuk ilmine ait jurisprudential *hukuk kurultayı law congress *hukuk müşaviri (Kanun) chancellor *hukuk okulları law schools hukuk raporları law reports *hukuk reformu law reform *hukuk sistemi: (Kanun) jurisprudence *hukuk tarihi (Kanun) history of law *hukuk uygulaması practice of law *hukuk uzmanı jurisprudent *hukuk uzmanı (Kanun) jurist *hukuk ve devlet law and state *hukuk ve yasama law and legislation *hukuk danışmanlığı legal counsel *hukuk düzeni Law order *hukuk en Most law *Hukuk Fakültesi the Law Faculty *Hukuk Sözcüsü (Hukuk) Advocate General *hukuk bakımından juristically *hukuk bilgisi legal knowledge *hukuk bilimi jurisprudence *hukuk bölümü (Eğitim) department of law *hukuk bürosu law office He passed the law examination and set up a law office. - Hukuk sınavını geçti ve bir hukuk bürosu kurdu. He opened a law office in Cincinnati. - Cincinnati'de bir hukuk bürosu açtı. *hukuk dairesi (Kanun) civil department *hukuk dairesi (Kanun) civil chamber *hukuk danışmanı law officer *hukuk danışmanı jurisconsult *hukuk danışmanı legal adviser *hukuk danışmanı legal advisor *hukuk danışmanı (Hukuk) juristconsult *hukuk davası civil lawsuit *hukuk davası civil suit *hukuk davası civil case *hukuk davası civil action *hukuk davası (Hukuk) civil jurisdiction *hukuk devleti (Hukuk) state of law, rule of law *hukuk devleti constitutional state *hukuk dili legalese *hukuk dili (Kanun) legal parlance *hukuk dilinde in legal parlance *hukuk doktoru doctor of law *hukuk el kitabı institutes *hukuk fakültesi law school I didn't go to law school. - Ben hukuk fakültesine gitmedim. Tom is going to law school. - Tom hukuk fakültesine gidiyor. *hukuk genel ilkeleri (Hukuk) general principles of law *hukuk görevlisi solicitor *hukuk hikayeleri legal stories *hukuk ilmi jurisprudence *hukuk kaidesi rule of law *hukuk komitesi (Ticaret) law committee *hukuk kuralı (Hukuk) norm *hukuk mahkemesi civil court *hukuk mahkemesi (Kanun) civil tribunal *hukuk mezunu bachelor of law *hukuk mücadelesi legal struggle *hukuk müşaviri legal adviser *hukuk okumak read law *hukuk okumak read for the bar *hukuk ortaklığı law partnership *hukuk savunucusu defender of law *hukuk sistemindeki saydamlık (Hukuk) transparency of the legal system *hukuk ve ahlak law and ethics *hukuk ve gerçek law and fact *hukuk ve sanat law and art *hukuk yardımı legal assistance *hukuk öğrencisi law student *hukuk şirketi law company *hususi hukuk private law *genel hukuk (Kanun) common law *maddi hukuk (Kanun) material law *mali hukuk (Kanun) financial law *mali hukuk (Ticaret) fiscal law *medeni hukuk civil code *medeni hukuk mahkemesi (Kanun) court of common pleas *mevzu hukuk (Kanun) statute law *objektif hukuk (Kanun) law *sosyal hukuk social security law *sosyal hukuk social law *sosyolojik hukuk (Kanun) sociological jurisprudence *sulh hukuk mahkemesi (Kanun) court of peace *ulusal hukuk (Kanun,Politika, Siyaset) national law *Anadolu ve Rumeli Müdafaa-i Hukuk Cemiyeti Association for Defence of the National Rights of Anatolia and Rumelia *Müdafaa-i Hukuk Cemiyetleri (Tarih) Associations for Defence of National Rights *asliye hukuk mahkemesi (Kanun) Court of First Instance *müdafa-i hukuk cemiyeti (Tarih) Association for the Defence of The National Rights Group *müdafaa i hukuk cemiyeti (Tarih) Association for the Defence of The National Rights Group was Association for the Defence of The National Rights Group was a nation-wide organisation sulh hukuk mahkemesi *magistrates Avrupa hukuk ortamı (Hukuk) European law environment *Savunma Bakanlığı Hukuk Hizmetleri Dairesi (Askeri) Defense Legal Services Agency *Savunma Bakanlığı Uluslararası Hukuk Çalışmaları Enstitüsü (Askeri) Defense Institute of International Legal Studies *Uluslar arası Hukuk Komisyonu (Hukuk) international law commission *askeri hukuk military law *avrupa hukuk sistemi (Kanun) civil law system *belediye meclisi hukuk danışmanı common sergeant cinsiyet ve hukuk (Kanun) sex and law dini hukuk ve mevzuat religious law and legislation doğal hukuk (Hukuk) natural law esnek hukuk (Hukuk) soft law feminist hukuk bilimi (Kanun) feminist jurisprudence geçmişteki hükümlere dayanan hukuk case law halk tabakasının temsil ettiği hukuk (roma) plebiscite hukuklar Jura ideal hukuk ideal law ikincil hukuk (Hukuk) derived law, secondary law iç hukuk (Hukuk) municipal law karma hukuk mixed law karşılaştırmalı hukuk (Hukuk) comparative law kraliyet hukuk görevlisi (ıng.) solicitor general mahkeme kayıtlarına dayanan hukuk judge made law medeni hukuk civil law The police officer enforces civil law. - Polis memuru medeni hukuku uygular. medeni hukuk civil law (as distinct from criminal law) medeni hukuk ile ilgili civil medeni hukuk çerçevesinde (Kanun) civiliter meri hukuk (Kanun) pozitif law meri hukuk (Kanun) legislation in force meri hukuk (Kanun) law in force primer hukuk (Politika, Siyaset) primary law sanat ve hukuk (Sanat) art and law siyaset ve hukuk (Eğitim) politics and law sulh hukuk davası (Kanun) civil law suit sözleşme hükümleri dışında uygulanabilir hukuk kuralları (Hukuk) proper law, applicable law teknoloji ve hukuk technology and law türetilmiş hukuk (Hukuk) derived law tıbbi hukuk ve mevzuat:medical laws and legislation ulus-ötesi hukuk (Hukuk) transnational law ulusal hukuk (Hukuk) domestic law, national law uluslararası hukuk (Hukuk) international law uluslararası hukuk benzeri hukuk (Hukuk) quasi-international law uluslararası insancıl hukuk (Hukuk) international humanitarian law uluslararası özel hukuk (Hukuk) international private law uluslararası hukuk international law umumi hukuk :comon law yazılı hukuk(Hukuk) :written law, statute law, state law yazılı hukuk:statute law yazısız hukuk:unwritten law yetkisiz hukuk uygulaması:unauthorized practice of law yönetmelik (hukuk):legem